King of the Vibrant Game
by Oliv-san
Summary: Yugi wants to challenge his partner in a new game which Yami would never expect. Lemon, only for adults.
1. Such a pervy welcome

**My English isn't perfect, but I hope you'll like that story anyway.**

**I don't own anything except the idea of the plot.**

* * *

"Aibou?" confused voice rang out in the dark apartment.

Yami stepped in and closed the door behind him. It wasn't what he expected. Feeling tired after all day outside home, everything he wanted to do was nothing more, but just lay down on the bed with his beloved partner by his side. He purposely had called Yugi before to get sure the smaller would be at home. But now he met only dark and, as he supposed, empty flat.

Yami sighed, wondering where his Aibou could had gone. He reached the switch, meaning to turn on the lights, but then he heard a quiet sound definietly coming from the bedroom.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

"Huh?" a little smirk played along the former pharaoh's lips. "So here you are, kitty...", he whispered. That kind of welcoming wasn't something Yugi used to do, but Yami wasn't about to complain. The evening had such an interesting beggining. The taller headed the bedroom, more and more curious about turn of events.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

"Hello, King of the Games", young Mutou whispered with exceptionally deep voice when Yami finally appeared in the doorway. "I was waiting for you..."

Yami hissed slighlty and bit his bottom lip. His partner was sitting on the bed, leaning his back agaist the headrest, crossing his legs. He was grabbing a medium-sixe box in his hands, but there was too dark to let the taller see what it was exactly. The lights were switched off, but some cadles were laid out in the different places in the whole room. Few on the windowsills, few on the desk, few on the shelves and few on the bedside cabinet near to the bed. The last ones were illuminating a small form on the bed.

Yugi was wearing tight black pants, a white undershirt close fitting as well and a long black waistcoat with some studs around the collar. The former pharaoh always found his partner attractive, but now the slight shiver of excitement crossed run down his body.

"Wanna play a game?", Yugi grinned mysteriously. "Of course you do... I'm going to challenge you and check how the King of Games would manage with my Vibrant Game. I hope I do not need to metion that losing the game equals losing your title?"

The song ended, then it started to play again; sounded like a soundtrack for their evening.

"Vibrant Game?". Yami was wondering if it really has anything in common with that what came to his mind, hearing the name of game. He knew Yugi was kind of romantic person and a romantic night was something he expected, when he saw his Aibou and decor of their bedroom. Yugi's words made him a little confused, but he was too curious to object. In fact, he liked the idea more and more.

Yugi smiled once again, a provocative expression came to his face, when he narrowed his violet eyes. "We start with that...", he opened the box in his hands, then he grabbed a dice and showed it to the other.

_Dice? _Yami's first association came to Dungeon Dice Monsters, but obviously both games didn't have anything in common. The taller stayed quiet, just waiting for more explanations.

"In the first part of the game the dice is enough. We threw it one after the other, then that one whose pips equal more undress the other from only one cloth", Yugi was all the time looking in the other's eyes. There was not much light in the room, but enough to let him see glint in those big, violet eyes. "Who became naked as first, looses that part and the other starts the next one", the smaller reached the box once again and pulled out a deck.

The cards definietly weren't Duel Monsters, Yami noticed it at once. The exterior was different, just black with some red marks. He wasn't sure to be happy or not. The erotic version of Duel Monsters would be just..._ Oh fuck, I'm fucking pervert._

"There's something else...", Yugi said with exceptionally deep voice. He turned the box and something fell on Mutou's lap. That thing made Yami hissed and he bit his bottom lip once again, just to not let the excitment and smile appear on his face. "But maybe we'll talk about the second part later..."

_So it's why you call it 'Vibrant Game?' My little, pervy kitty_. Yami smiled to himself. He never expected something like that from Yugi. His Aibou always was so sweet, cute, just innocent. But Yami fell in love with his another, kinky side as well. He wasn't going to say it aloud, only short 'start' left his mouth. "You won't be allowed to do it when we start the second part", he added with so confident voice, but he tried to give him a calm tone, not too excited, altough he felt really excited inside. It was the first time they were going to do something like that.

Yugi nodded slowly, but the expression of his eyes was so I'm-not-going-to-lose. He threw the dice and when the exterior showed five dots, he laughed slightly. But then came Yami's turn and his six pips. From the one side it dissatisfied the younger, 'cause he really wanted to win and see his partner naked. But from the other... Being underessed by Yami was something he loved so much and he always shivered a little thinking about it.

"I didn't mention that rule, but we can undress each other in every way, just no kissing, licking or touching non-clothed spots."

"Who said I'm gonna kiss or touch you?", Yami chuckled, pulling closer to the other. He decided to start with the waistcoat. He took hold of fabrics on the shoulders and slowly slid down the cloth; he let it fall on the floor. Not until he get so close to his Aibou, Yami felt the smaller used new, so sensual scent.

"It's not fair, I suppose", Yami said quietly, when Yugi grabbed the dice again and the pips equaled four. "I've got only a shirt and pants, when you beyond them had also the waistcoat."

"It's very fair, King", a little smile played along Yugi's lips, when the taller got only one dot. "We've got the same number of clothes... If you're wearing your boxers, of course", his grin expanded mysteriously. It was his turn to undress his love and he was going to do his best. When he unbuttoned Yami's pants, Yugi grabbed the edge of it by his teeth and started to slid them down. He loved to feel Yami's skin closeness, smell, he would love to be able to feel also the taste. But it wasn't the proper time - not yet. "Oh yeah, I knew you would have them...", he said more to himself than to Yami when he saw the taller's black boxers, still smiling to himself. Now his voice sounded so innocently, altought the other knew it was still part of the game.

They were undressing each other one by one, all the time with a little teasing. Even if both wanted to win, they really enjoyed every second of their game. Undressing by the teeth was so exciting and they tried to do it every time when it was possible. Finally Yami had only his boxers, at the same time he left Yugi wearing nothing more, but the undershirt. He couldn't stop smiling looking at Mutou's arosual. It was always pleasant to see how he got on Yugi's excitment.

"Usually you are more happy, when you are with your pants off", Yami noticed, smilling slightly. He gave his Aibou the dice and shifted a little to sat in more comfortable position.

Yugi threw it, but his expression became more glad, when the pips equaled six. "It goes with the main rule of the game", he explained quietly. "But... I'm not gonna be only one with naked crotch, huh?"

Yami nodded slowly. "Probably. But even if I lose the battle, you'll lose the war", he whispered, throwing the dice. Just two dots. Yami sighed deeply and pushed himself to a lying position. He nuzzled his cheek to a soft pillow beside Yugi's rear. "What are you waiting for?", the former pharaoh sounded a little impatiently. _Just do it by your teeth. _He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, when the smaller did what he expected him to do. He took the edge of the fabric in his teeth and started to slid it down exceptionally slowly.

"No touching...", pulling the fabric away for a moment, Yugi whispered, feeling the other's hand in his blond bangs. Yami loved his hair, he always touched them in situation like that; it was such a habit. But now he wasn't allowed to. Slight hiss left his lips, when he was feeling Yugi's closeness; he really hoped touching would be one of the part of rest of the game. Then he noticed a small subject next to him. _How could I forget about it...?__  
_

"Now we are going to use this..." Yugi sat in his previous position, grabbing the deck. He started shuffling, looking at his partner, still lying by his side. "I'll start by drawing a card. I have to do what's written on the drawn one; then your turn comes."

"What's the point?", such a simple rules, but Yami still had in his mind Yugi's words about the 'main rule'.

"Who gets orgasm as first, lose."


	2. The real game begins

Yugi put the deck between them, then he drew the first card. "Give your partner a long kiss; use your tongue", he read with a smirk. "Good start, don't you think?", but he didn't let him partner answer. The smaller gently grabbed the other's chin and lifted it a little. Yugi started with a soft kiss, then he bit Yami's upper lip and licked it. He parted his partner mouth by tongue and deepened the kiss. Yami sighed pleasantly, placing his hands on his Aibou's neck and pulled him closer.

They both just loved it. They loved their kisses, tastes, touches. Feeling Yami's body so close, Yugi realized quickly that kiss isn't a good way to give him a win. He bit the other's lip once again, then he pulled away. Licking his mouth, the smaller pointed at the deck meaningly. "Your turn."

Yami drew a card in the same way he always did it dueling; with two fingers on the exterior, he looked at the inner side with a little narrowed eyes. He didn't read it aloud as Yugi had done. The former pharaoh just nuzzled his face into the other's neck and started to kiss it gently. Simultaneosly he moved his hand down Yugi's body and started to massage his arousual, slowly moving his hand up and down. A slight hiss reached Yami's ears, when he added some licking to his kisses. It was enough to made the other's chest waving a little heavily.

"Hey..." Yugi muttered quietly, noticing the words on the card. "There's written 'only for a short moment'...", quiet purr left his mouth.

"Oh, so you don't like it? So I'll remember for the futher..." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, teasing his partner a little. But he pulled away from him at once; he sat beside Yugi and crossed his arms on his chest, a grin played along his lips, when he saw how much his caressing excited the smaller.

Yugi didn't say anything. In fact, he wanted to calm his breath at first. Yami's touch was something he just love and desired, but it would be such a shame, begging the other to go on. So he just drew another card, hoping for get a revenge in his turn. He smiled, seeing the task. It was an action his partner definietly liked. "Ready?", he asked but without waiting for any answer. Mutou wrapped his arms around the former pharaoh's neck and get his mouth closer to the other's ear. Soft purr left Yugi's mouth. Then he made it louder, longer, finally he moaned lingeringly and murmured once again.

_My kitty_, Yami thought to himself, but he wasn't about saying to aloud. It would be just too great advantage to let the other know what made him go insane. So he just sighed deeply and closed his eyes, waiting for more.

But there was nothing more. Yugi ended his purring and gave his partner an innocent smile. "Draw", he said quietly, when for a longer moment Yami was just looking at him. The ex pharaoh nodded and drew, then grin appeared on his face. "Make your partner a hicky in a place usually hidden by clothes", he read slowly, wanting to see his Aibou's reaction. "Let's think... What place could I choose? Any proposition?"

Yugi felt his cheeks getting blushed. Maybe the game was his idea, but the smaller was still so innocent and they never talked about things like that. Their sex was usually romantic, full of love and passion, but never kinky. Mutou wanted to try something new, so he couldn't show let Yami found his behaviour ashamed. Yugi placed his hand on his crotch and slowly stroked his arosual, at the same time looking in the other's eyes.

"You want a blowjob? Oh, come on kitty, it's too obvious...", Yami rolled his eyes and chuckled. To be honest, it was his first thought too, but even now his idea wasn't far away from sucking Yugi's the most sensitive area. The former pharaoh lay down and parted his partner's legs. He made a way by kisses up his leg, then he stopped at Yugi's inner thigh. The taller gave some kisses on that spot, then his lips adhered to the soft skin. Gently as first, then he started to do it heavier.

Yugi murmured pleasantly. He leaned his back against the headrest more comfortable and purred once again. The smaller didn't do that on purpose, it was just him natural reaction, when Yami was turning him on. But his murmurring was something the other just loved and it always aroused him. So hearing Yugi's purr, he nuzzled his mouth ti his skin even closer. He licked it and sucked once again.

"It's enough...", Yugi whispered, feeling it's harder and harder for them to pull away with every following task. Yami just nodded in response and went back to his previous position. He licked his bottom lip and bit it. "My turn", the smaller added quietly, reaching for a card. "Take your finger inside your mouth and lick it as you will lick your partner's penis later..." _Oh... _It was the first task seemed to be a little hard for Yugi. Of course he made a blowjob many times, but he never thought about himself as a good charmer.

"What are you waiting for, Aibou? I want to know, what are you going to do later", Yami voice sounded a little impatiently, but he was still smiling.

_I would prefer to do it not with my finger... _Yugi sighed silently, but he wasn't about giving up. He slid his digit between his lips and started to lick it. Initially slowly, moving his tongue up and down all his finger long. He closed his eyes and sucked the fingertip, then once again licked. Yugi was quietly moaning all the time and sighed. It was his best, but he still didn't feel well with that, as there was still not enough to excite the other. It was the reason, why Yami's moan surprised him so much. "I hope you don't do it, because I'm such a terrible charmer and you don't want me to know how I suck with that...", Yugi whispered, when he stopped the activity and glanced at his partner.

Yami narrowed his eyes; he didn't know what his Aibou was talking about. "Don't be ridiculous, kitty... I'm totally crazy about you and everything you do."

"So you can give up and let me do with you everything you only would like to", Yugi pointed half-serious and tried to cross his legs once again, but it was quiet sure with his arosual, even bigger since Yami's latest task.

Yami laughed shortly. "I never give up. You should know it already, kitty", he said and drew a card. "Oh..." he said, a little surprised. "It's not such a big deal..." The smaller gave him a curious look, narrowing his eyes a little. "Lay down", Yami ordered.

"Can't you do it by himself?"

The former pharaoh shook his head. "I can't use my hands whithing this task, so just be polite, kitty."

Yugi nodded and did what he was supposed to. He was curious what the task was about; his mind once again went to a blowjob. _I just can't stop thinking about his lips around me... His tongue licking me... His arousual inside me..._

Yami narrowed his eyes, seeing his Aibou turning on. "Hey... I didn't do anything yet", after those wrods Yugi blushed once again.

The former pharaoh lay down beside Mutou but lower. With head near to Yugi's crotch, it was hard to not just ignore the other's arosual. If he were allowed to, Yami definietly wouldn't left it without any care. But now it was no proper time for it. He took the fabric of Yugi's undershirt and started to lift it. When he was lifting, he rubbed his naked skin against the other, caressing him a little. It was the only way he could do it, but still pleasantly. Now everything in common with Yugi, especially his warm body, was fucking pleasantly.

"It's all?", Yugi asked, when his undershirt fell down on the floor, when Yami released his teeth clench. The other nodded and sit down near to his love. The response made the smaller a little sad, nonetheless that turn didn't make him more excited. Not much, to be honest. Yami's body near to him, his even the most gently touch... Young Mutou desired all of them. But it still wasn't the best time for thinking about it. Their game was unfinished. Next drown card made him shiver a little. "I have to hug you and kiss every fragment of your face", he said quietly. It was going to be the first so romantic activity and the game and Yugi didn't even try to hide how much he liked that idea.

"Such a nice task...", Yami was still lying on his back, so Yugi pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around the fromer pharaoh neck. When they lips crushed, the taller embraced his partner's waist, so now Yugi was lying on the top of Yami. "Wasn't it about face...?", Yami whispered, when they had to break the kiss to take a breath.

Yugi smiled and bit the other's uppon lip. "Isn't a mouth a part of face...?", his typical innocent expression appeared on his face for a short moment. "The rest can wait...", he muttered before he kissed Yami once again. Their toungues were tangeled as in a dance, caressing and rubbing against each other. The smaller felt the other's growing arosual. His breath got heavier, his chest was moving faster. The kiss wasn't like that from the first task. More passionate, more loving, more desperate to feel the other; so obvious how horny they both were. It became dangerous to continue, because one moment more and they would be just incapable of pulling away. Now Mutou was the one breaking the kiss. He moved his lips on Yami's foreahead, later also his cheeks, nose, chin, every inch of his face. From time to time he added his tongue as well to give his love more excitment.

This whole activity made Yugi groan, but then Yami laughed slightly. "I hope you don't try to give me an orgasm only kissing my face...?"

Yugi pulled himself away, but just to sit astride on the other's thighs. "There's still another ways to make you scream with pleasant." In that position they felt their arosuals closeness better than before; there was no doubts how much they wanted each other.

"I can't wait...", Yami said truly. He reached the deck and drew one card. Unexpectionally there was still so many of them. The former pharaoh read the text on the inner side and narrowed his eyes. Once again he had forgotten about something, but this time that thing probably wasn't going to let him do so. "Take a vibrator. Slide it in your partner and switch on, changing a intensity from time to time", Yami looked a long thing next to a pillow and grabbed it. "So... The real Vibrant Game is beggining, right Aibou?", he hadn't use it before, but it didn't seemed to be difficult.

"Wait", Yugi said all of a sudden, touching Yami's palm gently. He lower his head, so now their faces were on the same level. "Promise me one thing...", he whispered, looking in his parter's violet eyes.

"What's that, kitty?", Yami gave him a surprised gaze, but smiled and stroked the other's blond bangs.

"Whoever win, you'll fuck me later."


End file.
